1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automated vehicle washing systems and more particularly to foam generators for use in automated vehicle washing systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Foam generators make foam when mixed in a housing with compressed air and a pressurized chemicals. The generated form then can be discharged to chemical distribution equipment, which in turn applies the foamed chemical onto vehicles, for the purpose of cleaning and protecting the exterior surfaces of vehicles.